Stealing Cinderella
by Rini1137
Summary: Oneshot.A songfic inspired by the song "Stealing Cinderella" By Chuck Wicks. Aang wants to marry Katara, but must talk to Hokoda. Still suck a sumerries. You should read it. Really sweet. Kataang. Rated K plus for kissing and marrage. Not bad though.


**Okeydokey. I'm taking a short brake from "The Way He Looks at Me Takes My Breath Way" so I can have some more time thinking up the next few chapters. This is a song fic From the Song "Stealing Cinderella" By Chuck Wicks. You see, I was riding in my band directers car on the way to region practice, when I heard this song, and immedittly saw this story playing out in my head. This is my first song fic, so bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or "Stealing Cinderella". ((I would've used a friend, but everyone's really tired and upset it's only the middle of the week.))**

Aang took a deep breath. He had no real reason to be nervous. Well, besides the fact that he was going to talk to the overprotective father and, later, the EXTREAMLY overprotective brother, of the woman he wanted to marry. Yeah. No _real_ reason to be nervous. Hakoda only had a small army of Southern Tribe warriors, and Sokka, well, he was just Sokka, but he'd had a great teacher in the arts of the sword. Yeah. No reasons at all. At least Katara was with Toph in the Earth Kingdom, and there was no way she could walk in on him talking to her father.

_I came to see her dad,  
__for a sit down man to man.  
__It wasn't any secret,  
__I'd be asking for her hand. _

Aang took another deep breath and walked into the hut that was Hakoda's home. Hakoda sat cross legged in the middle of the floor, seemingly waiting for something. He smirked when he saw Aang. He'd been expecting him some time soon. Everyone, even people who barely knew them, knew that Aang was going to marry Katara. It was a world renowned fact. They were just waiting for the formal announcement. Aang, being an air bender, only had to ask the woman. But, he wanted to do things in _her _culture, in the ways of _her _people. So, as was Southern Water Bending tradition, he went to talk to Hakoda, before he went to Katara.

_I guess that's why he left me waiting  
__in the livingroom by myself,  
__With at least a dozen pictures of her,  
__sitting on a shelf..._

Aang sat across from him. Hakoda stared expectantly at him, waiting for him to speak. He knew why he was there. He just needed to say it. Katara may have been his little girl, his little princess, but now she was grown up, and in love with the Avatar. He would say yes, of course, but he just needed to let Aang ask. Aang opened his mouth to speak, just as a man shoved his head through the doorway. "Chief, we need your help. The traders refuse to trade without you present." Aang and Hakoda sighed at the same time. Hakoda stood. "I'll be right back, Aang. Then, we can talk about...what ever you needed to tell me." He winked at Aang and left. Aang looked around to notice a few small sketches. A lot of them of Katara.

_She was playing Cinderella,  
__Riding her first bike,  
__Bounceing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight,  
__Running through the sprinklers, with a big popcile grin,  
__dancing with her dad and looking up at him.  
__In her eyes I'm Prince Charming, but to him I'm just some fella,  
__Riding in and Stealing Cinderella._

She was on a boat, really young. Probably her first time. Running around in the snow or dancing with Hokoda near the fire during some sort of celebration. He chuckled. It was weird seeing Katara so young. He'd only known her since she was 14, and he 12, and by that time she'd already taken on so much responciblity, she wasn't much of a little kid. More of an adult, with child tendancies. Sokka was more the child. Aang shook his head. He realized something, so quick and fleeting that it was almost impossible to grab hold the thought. To her, he was the perfect someone that she wanted to be with forever, but to him, well, he was mainly some guy taking his little princess, his daughter, away. He smiled almost sadly.

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get,  
__a better look at one,  
__when I heard a voice behind me say "Ain't she somethin, son?"  
__I said "Yeah, she's quiet a woman."  
__And he just stared a me, and I realized that in his eyes, she would always be..._

He silently crawled, for he's still been sitting, to those pictures to get a good look at one that just held her smiling face, when he heard a voice behind him say "Isn't she just something else?" Aang turned to see Hokoda resuming his seat and then Aang went to his. "Yeah, she's quite a woman." Aang said, a half smile on his face. Hokoda just stared. He couldn't really, didn't really want to, think of Katara as a grown up woman, yet that was what she was. Especially in Aang's eyes. Aang realzied with a grin what he'd said to him.

_Playing Cinderella,  
__She was riding her first bike,  
__bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight,  
__running through the sprinklers, with a big popcile grin,  
__dancing with her dad and looking up at him.  
__In her eyes I'm Prince Charming, but to him I'm just some fella,  
__Riding in and Stealing Cinderella._

Not only was he Katara's father, and would always see her as a little girl, _his _little girl, but Hokoda hadn't been there for a bunch of her childhood. He'd been fighting in the war. Not that that wasn't a great thing, but Hokoda still wished he could've seen his little girl grow. Aang smiled, chuckling just a little bit. It was time to get to the question. "Chief Hokoda," Aang started, just a tad unevenly. He was nervous. He wanted everything to go right. "I want...to ask Katara to marry me." He sort of said this as a question of 'Can I..' but was more of a statement of 'I will..' "I love her with all my heart, and want to be with her. I was just wondering...just asking, sir, if we had your blessing?" Aang watched as Hokoda's smile grew bigger and bigger. "Finally!" He said. "We were all wondering when you would ask her! Of course you do!"

_He slapped me on the sholder,  
__and he called her in the room,  
__and she threw her arms around him,  
__that's when I could see it too...._

"Really?!" Aang asked, standing up. "No, Aang, I'm joking." Hokoda slightly rolled his eyes. Aang, for as much as he loved the kid as his own son, could be kind of, well, idiotic at times, mainly when it came to Katara. Hokoda stood and put one finger up to make Aang wait just a moment. "Katara!" Hokoda called. Aang whipped his head around, not really believing that she was right there. She ran in, smile huge. She hugged her dad tight. "Oh, Dad!! Thank you, Thank you!" And Aang shook his head, understanding, now, Hokoda's feelings.

_She was playing Cinderella,  
__she was riding her first bike,  
__bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight.  
__Running through the sprinklers, with a big popcle grin.  
__Dancing with her dad and looking up at him.  
__If he gives me a hard time, I can't blame the fella,  
__I'm the one whose stealing Cinderella. _

Katara let go of Hokoda to look at Aang. "When did you get here?" he asked. "I thought you were with Toph!" "I was, but I came back to hear that you and Dad were talking. The thing about the trader's, my idea. I had to know. Sorry." She smiled her beautiful smile. Aang shook his head slightly, and smiled at her, just to take a necklace out of his pocket. It was a lot like her mother's, but with the air nomad symbol as well. "Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe, will you marry me?" "Well, Dad, what do you think?" She said, mainly playing around as he realized. "Don't you think that's sort of a dumb question?" Hokoda nodded. Katara looked at Aang with a smile and ran to kiss him.

_Hmmmmmmm!_

A month later, they were married in Southern Water Tribe Fashion, but in the Southern Air Temple. Katara was dressed in her mother's beautiful wedding dress, Aang in some newly made Air Nomad type clothes (Though, the design and fit weren't exactly right). After the wedding, there was a ball. There were over 200 guests, but the bride and groom only had eyes for eachother. Soon, though, Hokoda stole her from him, for one dance. He sat nearby, watching his beautiful wife dance with her father. Just earlier, he'd been teased by both Sokka and Hokoda. Must run in the male side of the family. She was so beautiful, and he was the happiest man in the World.

It was like a dream. Now, she was his, and soon he would have his own little princess and would soon have her stole from him. It was like a neverending circle. All Cinderella's had to be stolen by Prince Charming sooner or later.

**I hope you liked it. This is my first song fic, so bare with me please. Bye!! I promise, to all my 'WHLM TMBA' ((My newly made shortness for my story [see the top for full name])) readers, to write as much as possible tomorrow and over the weekend!**


End file.
